1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a method of treating sexual disturbances using the compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,975.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of diseases/conditions which directly affect the sexual lives of humans and animals. These include orgasmic disorders, lack of interest in sex and erectile dysfunction in males. In addition there are a number of diseases/conditions which indirectly affect the sexual lives of humans. There are a few pharmaceutical agents to treat this diseases/conditions and others in clinical development.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,975 discloses that the compounds (A) of the present invention are useful to stimulate sexual activity and to alleviate impotence. The useful dosage range disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,975 is “at least 10 mg up to about 1200 mg per day”. The operable dosage range in the present invention is considerably lower. The compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,975 have been used in clinical trials to prove their usefulness in treating Parkinson's disease at a dose of 30 mg/person. Compounds (A) of the present invention are used at a dose of less than 8 mg in treating the sexual disturbances of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,975 generically discloses compounds where the variable substituent “A” can be either a carbonyl group (—CO—) or a thiocarbonyl (—CS—).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,534 discloses sildenafil (VIAGRA®). The compounds (A) of the present invention are quite different chemically than sildenafil. International Publication WO94/282902 discloses the use of sildenafil for treating male impotence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,118 discloses the intracavemosal injection of a vasodilator for enhancing an erection of the penis. PGE1 is a vasodilator and is sold as CAVERJECT® to treat male erectile dysfunction. The compounds (A) of the present invention are not prostaglandins and are not injected into the penis.
International Journal of Impotence Research, 10 (Supplement 3), August 1998, Abstracts #417 and 419 disclose that apomorphine, which is available in a number of countries to treat Parkinson's Disease, is in late-stage development as a sublingual formulation for treating male erectile dysfunction. The compounds (A) used in the present invention are not apomorphine analogs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,606 discloses sublingual use of apomorphine for treating erectile dysfunction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,211 discloses that yohimbine can be used to treat erectile dysfunction. The compounds of formula (A) are quite different chemically as compared to yohimbine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,587 discloses that phentolamine (VASOMAX®) which is available in a number of countries for treating hypertension is also useful for treating erectile dysfunction. The compounds of formula (A) are quite different chemically as compared to phentolamine. In addition, the compounds of formula (A) are not applied either topically to the penis nor intra-urethrally.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,020 discloses that intraurethral PGE1 (MUSE) is useful for treating erectile dysfunction. Compounds (A) are not prostaglandins and are not administered intraurethrally.
Brain Research, 55, 383-389 (1973) reports on the sexually stimulating effect of L-DOPA given to male rats and conjuctures that it may be the reason that hypersexuality occasionally is seen in patients with Parkinson's syndrome during L-DOPA treatment.